The present invention relates to augmented reality systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to augmented reality for space-based phenomena.
In the present system, space phenomena includes satellite orbits, satellite coverage area, satellite trajectory (both historical and projected), satellite positioning, and the like. In the present application, the term satellite is used broadly to encompass any item of interest that travels in space, e.g. orbiting satellites, the ISS, natural or man-made space debris, ICBMs, interceptors, laser communications beams, outbound satellites (e.g. Galileo, Pioneer, etc.), or the like.
In the past, users typically used traditional display technologies and a variety of indirect pointing and/or selection tools to interact with satellite data. Current “three-dimensional” (3D) visualization of space systems modeling is accomplished by presenting graphical representations of models on a two-dimensional (2D) display. Traditional displays included CRTs, LCDs, and the like for displaying the two-dimensional representations of space, satellites, and the like, and, conventional pointing devices included mice, joysticks, trackballs, “space orbs”, roller wheels, and the like. These devices allowed users to interact with items in interest in the view presented to the user.
The space phenomena data is fundamentally three-dimensional (3D) in nature, and thus not suited for two-dimensional display and manipulation. Accordingly, current satellite visualization systems do not provide a natural or intuitive means to view and comprehend images. Further, current systems do not provide the user with intuitive methods to interact with such images.
Another drawback is that, collaboration of different systems using current satellite visualizations systems is difficult. For example, presently, users sit in front of their own terminals, and may discuss issues with other users who are all glued to their own terminals. Accordingly, it is very difficult for users to interact with each other, and to refer to the same data, as though they were in the same room.
In light of the above, what is needed are systems that provide the capability described above with fewer drawbacks.